The Year of Magic
by Phoenix Storms
Summary: There is a prophecy about a girl with lavender hair and crimson eyes who is the key to victory in the race to control the world. A Kenyako that takes place in the medieval era. Please R/R!! Thanx!!!!
1. Chapter 1

THE YEAR OF MAGIC

This story starts out a little confusing because it jumps all over the place; but if I want you to understand it (which I do) you've got to know everything that happens up until"The year of magic".

************************************************************************************************************

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!" A voice boomed through the hall. "YOU DARE TELL ME HOW TO COMMAND MY KINGDOM!!!!" The young boy took a step back but the tall man next to him didn't flinch. His left hand remained on the hilt of his sword as if to threaten the king not to overstep his bounds. "No, Johnathan. I was simply stating that if your kingdom wishes to survive, you will turn it over to me." His voice was low and steady, but it reminded everyone in the great hall of a snake. King Johnathan was calmer now, but he wasn't about to turn his kingdom, his life, over to a scalawag like King Bartholomew. "Get out of here now." Johnathan's voice was low but lethal. Bartholomew's son, Pepin, feared that if they refused to leave, they would be killed. He whispered his fears to his father who just gave him a cold glare. A boy of six should not have been involved in this, but his father thought it good for his son to learn at a young age what it was like to be a king. "If you do not surrender your kingdom to me now, there will be a great war and Lionantha will be destroyed." Bartholomew hissed. Both kings' knew that Vendalun had a much larger and experienced army. Johnathan growled, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Lionantha and Vendalun were the two largest kingdoms in the entire realm and were in a constant feud for power. King Johnathan was a good man who only wanted the best for his people. King Bartholomew was an evil soul who only wanted the best for himself.

"Perhaps I could be could be of some assistance my lords." A strong, but somehow gentle voice broke through the tension. All eyes suddenly focused on a tall, thin figure. A hooded cloak covered his features, but a long silver beard and some strands of hair fell out of the confines of the hood. "What could you possibly do, old man?" Bartholomew asked with venom in his tone. "That's very simple your majesty. I have a prophesy for you." This perked the attention of the entire room. "In three years a child will be born. A girl of purity, love, and magic." The strange man stopped. "What does this mean?" Queen Emerald asked in confusion. "The girl will be a sorceress at birth. She will realize her powers at a young age and she is the key to victory." Bartholomew growled. "What do you mean?" His eyes flashed. "Who ever controls the sorceress at the dawn of the year of magic will control the world." The old man continued. "How will I know this girl?" Bartholomew was obviously interested. "Her lavender hair and deep crimson eyes shall speak of her identity."

"Of what birth will she be." Johnathan's daughter Karen asked. "Common birth." Came the reply. "Than what use shall she be? If she is no princess then she is worthless." Karen's voice showed signs of distain. "Oh she shall be a princess. The princess of nature, every animal shall be her friend." Johnathan shook his head. "How do we know this prophesy to be true?" The man removed the hood of his cloak. His blue eyes shown gently on the king. "Because Merlin has proclaimed it." An evil laugh erupted through the hall. "This girl shall be mine!" With that, Bartholomew stormed out of the castle. "Oh Johnathan." Queen Emerald looked quickly to her husband. "The year of magic is in twenty years. A seventeen year old girl will hold the fate of our kingdom in her hands."

************************************************************************************************************

3 years later

"Pepin!! Where is that little fool?!" Bartholomew's voice echoed through the castle. "I'm here father." Pepin's brown eyes and blond hair could not hide his fear. Pepin had a perfect right to be afraid of his father, Bartholomew was the strongest man he knew and none surpassed his fighting skills. "You called father?" The nine year old's voice faltered slightly but his father was too busy fuming to notice. "It's been three years boy. The search for the sorceress begins today." Bartholomew looked at his son. His black eyes flashed, he'd been waiting for this day for three years. Nothing, not even King Johnathan and all of Lionantha could stop him from finding that girl.

**Meanwhile**

"She's beautiful my love." A small baby slept peacefully in her cradle. Small sprouts of lavender hair could be seen on her tiny head. Her eyelids concealed her deep crimson eyes. Her parents smiled down at her. They weren't a rich family in fact they never seemed to have much money at all. They're small farm was located on the border of Lionantha and Vendalun. The forests nearby gave them some cover so that they didn't have to pledge allegiance to either kingdom. "What should we name her." Shion asked his wife. Allaina smiled. "Miyako Yolei Inoue." Shion nodded. "A beautiful name." He hugged his wife close. Outside, a young male timber wolf looked in. He may have been an animal, but he knew that finally his princess was born.

************************************************************************************************************

10 years later

Ten-year-old Yolei Inoue stood outside her parents farmhouse. She didn't have many friends, but the ones she did have called her Yolei instead of Miyako. She always thought that Miyako was prettier than Yolei but she didn't mind being called by her middle name. She looked quickly toward the forest, her long lavender hair swishing around her shoulders. She brushed some dirt off of her long dress. Some bushes rustled and her crimson eyes shown with delight. "Come on out, Forest Prowler, I know your there." She called. Slowly, a large male timber wolf stepped into the clearing. _My lady, your senses are becoming more and more acute with each passing day. She heard Prowler's voice in her mind. He walked up to her and she stroked his course fur. "Something bad is going to happen today, Prowler. I can feel it." Prowler looked at Yolei, his large gray eyes showed concern. __It's all right, my lady. Whatever happens, I will protect you. Yolei nodded. "I know you'd do anything to protect me, but..." She sighed. "Whatever it is that I'm sensing, I don't think you will be able to protect me from it." She sat down on the soft grass. Prowler curled up next to her, he layed his head on her lap in an attempt to comfort her. Yolei stroked his fur while her eyes searched the forest. _

Suddenly, Prowler's ears perked up. He raised his head swiftly and sniffed the air. "What's wrong?" Yolei asked quickly. _Someone's coming. There is a group of men; I don't recognize the scent of any of them. Yolei stood as fast as she could. "Prowler hide. You know that most people hunt wolves. Go!" Prowler nodded reluctantly, but turned and ran toward the concealment of the forest. __My lady, if anything should happen... I'll be right here. Yolei smiled and nodded. "Thank you my friend." Prowler turned and ran into the forest.A few moments later, a group of man dressed in dark green colors of Vendalun, burst from the forest's main path. They were lead by a young man with brown eyes and blond hair who was probably about nineteen or twenty years old. He wore the crest of Vendalun's royal family on his chest. Yolei's breath caught in her throat. He was probably the prince and wanted her family to swear to serve his kingdom. But something about the way his eyes widened when he saw her frightened her more than anything else ever had._

He rode up until he was right beside her. "What can I do for you sir?" She asked. "My parents aren't home sir, they're still in town." She hoped that maybe if she told him that he'd leave. He didn't, he just continued to stare at her. _I don't believe it! It can't be her! But she's got the lavender hair and the crimson eyes. She looks to be about the right age. My father will be pleased! "How old are you young lady?" He asked. "I'm ten." A smiled crawled across Pepin's lips. __It is her! The right age and everything! He chuckled slightly. "Grab her!!" He yelled to one of his men. A tall, gnarled man jumped off his horse. Yolei screamed and ran toward the woods. No matter how fast she ran the scared knight would catch her. She was only about 10 feet from the edge of the forest when he grabbed her. "PROWLER! HELP ME!" She screamed. In a flash, the sleek timber wolf rushed out of the woods and streaked toward the man. The man saw this, and let go of Yolei._

Prowler let out a menacing growl. His fur stood up, ears were plastered to his head, teeth and fangs bared, body crouched ready to pounce. Yolei scrambled behind Prowler. "Now girl. Call off your dog." The warrior said calmly. "He's not a dog, he's a wolf and he is not going anywhere!!" Yolei yelled at the man. _Princess of nature, every animal is her friend. It's got to be her. Pepin's mind was reeling. "Archer! Aim at the wolf." Another young man, with a large tuft brown hair stepped down from his horse. His friend, Dustin, patted him on the shoulder. "You can do it Tai." He whispered. Tai took aim and was about to fire when, "Don't fire archer." Pepin commanded. The fourteen year old held his position. "GIRL!! MY ARCHER HAS TARGETED YOUR WOLF!! IF YOU WISH IT TO SURVIVE YOU WILL COME WILLINGLY!!!" Pepin shouted over to the young girl. Yolei turned her head toward the sound. She saw, to her utter horror, that an arrow was aimed straight at Prowler. She walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you for trying my friend." She whispered. She stood and walked toward the blond man. When she reached his horse he shouted, "Archer shoot the wolf!" Yolei's eyes went wide. "NO!!" She screamed, but it was too late. Tai had released the string. She raised her hands quickly, a soft aura of purple glowed around them and a bubble of the same color appeared around Prowler. The arrow bounced off the shield and fell to the ground harmlessly. Yolei dropped her hands and yelled, "RUN, PROWLER! WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!" The wolf looked to her, nodded, then dashed toward the woods. She sighed slightly when he was out of sight but Pepin cursed. His father was going to be angry, and then he remembered the girl._

He smiled and evil smile. _There's no doubt no that she's the sorceress. My father will be pleased. He grabbed Yolei roughly and lay her across the back of his horse. "You two stay here." He pointed to the gnarled man and another man with one eye. "When her parents return... kill them." Yolei gasped. "No please! Leave them alone! I'll go just..." She never finished her sentence. Pepin had spun around and hit her in the back of the head with the hilt of a small knife. She lay there unconscious He grinned then rode off to the castle with the sorceress._

************************************************************************************************************

7 years later

Yolei sat in her large and beautiful room. Her soft bed felt good under her but she wasn't happy. It had been seven years since she had been kidnapped and her parents murdered. The only friends she had were Prowler, who would sneak into the castle's garden to see her, Tai the young archer, who felt bad about almost killing Prowler, and Kari. Kari was Tai's younger sister who worked in the castle as a maid. Tai had introduced her to Yolei when she was first kidnapped. They were the same age and became good friends. Tears began to well up in Yolei's eyes as she watched birds flying cheerfully outside her window. She felt so trapped; she hadn't left the castle in seven years and sometimes she wished that some other girl were the sorceress instead of her. The seventeen year old sighed as she remembered what it was like living on the farm with her family. Yolei knew that she had to escape soon because the year of magic was only a month away. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She said as she wiped away the tears. Kari entered the room and sat down next to Yolei. "Are you alright?" She asked. Yolei shook her head. "I want to escape Kari." Kari nodded. "I can imagine." Yolei couldn't keep the tears in anymore and they ran down her face. Kari pulled Yolei to her and hugged her. "It's going to be alright Yolei. I know it." She whispered gently. Suddenly, an idea popped into Yolei's head. She pulled away from Kari. "Do you think you could get Tai to come visit me?" She asked. Kari nodded. "Good. I have a plan but I need both of your help." Kari smiled. "I'll be back in about an hour." She got up and left.

An hour later, there was another knock at the door. "Who's there?" Yolei asked. "It's me and Tai." Kari whispered from the other side. Yolei unlocked the door and let her friends in. "Kari tells me your going to escape." Tai said, keeping his voice low. "I have a plan, but I need your help." Tai and Kari looked at each other then back at Yolei and nodded. "Tomorrow, when Bartholomew lets me out into the garden, I'm going to make a break for it. There is an archer on duty overlooking the garden; he'll shoot me if I run. Tai, I need you to take his place and deliberately miss me ok?" Tai nodded. "Also there is always a maid following me around, keeping tabs on me. She'll alert the guards and it'll be all over. Kari, I want you to take her place, pretend I knocked you out and stay quiet." Kari smiled and nodded. "I'll take care of the rest." The three nodded. Kari and Tai got up and were about to leave when, "Guys?" They turned. "Thank you." They nodded and left the room.

***** Then next morning

Tai walked up to the tall, black haired, young archer who was positioned at the wall of the castle. "Hey, Dustin." Dustin turned and smiled. "Hey Tai what's up?" Tai returned the smile. "Prince Pepin ordered me to relieve you." Dustin sighed. "Thank god." He shook Tai's hand then left. _That was really easy. Tai thought._

Kari strode up to the short chubby old lady who had been watching Yolei. "Ms. Carmen." She gave Kari a side-ways glance. "What do you want girl?" She asked Kari with venom in her voice. " Madame Triste told me to take your place so that you could rest." The old lady mumbled something about not needing rest, but stomped off and into the castle.

Yolei looked up and saw Tai. She looked behind her and saw Kari. She gave Kari a nod and Kari fell to the ground. Yolei took a deep breath, it was time. She bolted toward the wall. _What the heck is she doing? Tai thought. Yolei reached the wall and placed her right hand on it. It felt cool to the touch. She began to concentrate and the wall rippled like water under her hand. She stepped through it and onto the ground on the other side. Yolei ran as fast as she could toward the woods surrounding the castle. Arrows whistled around her but none of them came close to her. __Thank you Tai. Suddenly there was a whistle and the main gate was raised. A small troop of guards ran out after her. Yolei made it to the edge of the forest and kept running. She wondered where Prowler was, because he was nowhere in sight. Yolei ran until she felt as if her lungs were going to burst. She looked back and saw that the guards were still following her. Because she had looked back, she didn't see the large tree root. She tripped over it and fell to the ground. When she tried to stand up, a sharp pain ran from her right ankle and up her leg. She screamed and fell back to the ground. The guards were on her in an instant._

*****

He'd been walking through the woods for two days. Prince Ken Ichijoiji was so fed up with his life. Everyone in the kingdom Dentra were always either trying to get in his good graces or marry their daughter of to him. He was seventeen and he already hated his life; he couldn't think of one person who actually loved him. Ken brushed his black hair away from his eyes. They all thought he was a great catch because of his good looks and the fact that he was a genius. He was wondering through the woods, lost in his thoughts when he heard a rustling behind him. He turned and saw a long, sleek, and hungry looking timber wolf behind him. It snarled at him and began to stalk toward him. "Oh great, this is all I need." He whispered. "Take it easy boy." The wolf was having none of that. He charged; Ken turned and ran. Ken ran for about an hour but the wolf wouldn't give up. It finally got to the point where Ken thought it was herding him somewhere. Suddenly, Ken heard a scream and sounds of a struggle. He stopped dead in his tracks; looking behind him he saw that the wolf was gone. "LET ME GO!!!" That screamed belonged to a girl. Ken slowly peeked through the bushes, trying to find the source of the sound.

He was looking onto a small clearing; a campfire had been built and it threw light on the clearing's occupants. Ken's blue eyes fell on a young girl, who had to be the same age as him, tied hand and foot on the ground. Her long lavender hair and crimson eyes entranced Ken. She was surrounded by a group of three men wearing the colors of Vendalun. "Be quite girl. We're going back to the castle at first light." The oldest man yelled at her. The girl continued to struggle but when she moved her right ankle, she winced. _I've got to help her. Ken thought to himself. Ken slowly pulled his sword from it's sheath. He stepped out into the clearing. "It's obvious that this young lady wants nothing to do with you gentlemen. So why don't you just let her go." Ken said calmly. It was more of a command than a question. The men looked stunned; then they started to laugh. "You actually think that you can take on all three of us?" The oldest man, the leader asked. Suddenly, there was a growl behind the guards. They turned and saw the timber wolf ready to pounce. "Who said I was alone?" Ken smiled and charged the man nearest to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the wolf pounce on the leader._

Ken's opponent swung his blade hard at Ken but he easily blocked it. He knocked the blade away and swung upward; Ken sliced the man chest open and blood began to pour out. The man grabbed his chest and backed away. Ken looked around slowly; the leaders arm had been torn open and the third man lay on the ground with a strange purple glow surrounding him. "Retreat!" The leader yelled. He and Ken's opponent grabbed the third man and took off. The wolf was nowhere in sight. Ken walked over the girl and reached for her ropes. She flinched away from him and he could see she was shaking. "It's alright." He said gently and smiling. "My name is Ken Ichijouji. What's yours?" Yolei didn't know what it was, but she felt like she could trust him. "Miyako Yolei Inoue. You can call me Yolei." Ken cut her ropes. "That's a very pretty name. Now let's get out of here shall we?" Ken helped Yolei up and they were about to leave when, "Oh wait! Prowler come on out. I know your there." The timber wolf exited the woods and bowed slightly to her. _You called, my lady. Yolei smiled. "You're coming with us aren't you?" She asked. __Only if you wish me to. "Of course I want you to come old friend." She reached down and petted his neck. __Then I will join you. Yolei smiled. "Good then let's go." Ken looked confused. "I'll explain later." She said. Ken looked at her crimson eyes and realized he didn't care; he was going to protect her with his life._

************************************************************************************************************

So what do you guys think? Please review and tell me if you think there should be more chapters. ;) Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

The Year of Magic

Ok I got allot of requests within the first day asking me to write more chapters so here is chapter two.

************************************************************************************************************

"SHE WHAT?!!!!!" Bartholomew's voice echoed through the halls of the entire castle. Pepin was terrified; he'd seen his father angry before but never like this. He shrank away from his father but still replied. "Yes, sir. Yolei has escaped." Bartholomew's face became beet red. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!!!" It was obvious that he wasn't going to calm down anytime soon. "She, somehow, temporarily liquefied the wall of the garden then stepped through it. When my men tried to follow her, they crashed into a solid wall." The image of his men stuck to the wall flashed through his mind. Pepin thought he would laugh but then he remembered his current situation. "WHAT ABOUT THE ARCHER POSTED AND THE MAID THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING HER?!!!" Once again his voice boomed. "I've brought them to see you." Pepin said, hoping to take some of the heat off of himself. "You two, come here." He ordered. Tai and Kari stepped forward to meet the wraith of the king. "WHY DIDN'T YOU ALERT THE GAURDS?!" Bartholomew screamed at Kari. "I was watching her sir, but then it felt like someone reached into my mind and just turned it off." Kari explained. "We found her on the ground unconscious." Pepin's voice could be heard behind them. "AND WHAT ABOUT YOU?!! WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOOT HER LEG OR TRY TO STOP HER?!!" Bartholomew turned his wraith on Tai. "I don't know why sir, but every shot I fired veered off course." Tai could feel his heart in his throat. "We found many arrows father. He did try to stop her, but it appears that she somehow kept them from hitting her." Pepin once again explained. "I don't care what it takes; I want my sorceress found and brought back immediately. UNDERSTAND!!!" He may have calmed, but Bartholomew still screamed the last word to reinforce the order. "Yes father. We leave now." Pepin was glad that he was leaving the wraith of his father behind him.

*****Meanwhile.

Ken was helping Yolei walk. Her ankle was bothering her more than she would admit. At first she limped along on her own, but after awhile, the pain became too much. She was leaning against Ken; he was doing most of her walking for her. She still didn't know what it was, but she felt as if she could trust him. She felt as if he would protect her. Ken was beginning to notice that Yolei's breathing was labored. She was worn out but she didn't say anything about it. He admired her independence but he knew that she wasn't going to make it very far without his help. Yolei could feel her energy draining away and her body was beginning to slump. Ken noticed this; he wanted to let her rest but he knew they had to get as far away from Vendalun's castle as they could. There was only one thing he could do; he just hoped she would not struggle. He stopped walking, this surprised Yolei. "What are you do..." Yolei didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Ken lifted her into his arms. Yolei was stunned but she didn't resist, she just let him hold her. Ken was surprised that she didn't struggle or yell at him to put her down. For some reason, they both thought that it just felt right. "We have to keep moving." Ken told her. Yolei nodded weakly. They walked on with Prowler close behind.

The timber wolf watched silently. He knew there was something about that young man. They walked on silently for about and hour. Yolei, wrapped in the warmth of Ken strong arms, began to drift into sleep. When Ken saw this he decided it was time to stop. The area they were standing in had a small clearing just large enough to build a fire. Ken sat Yolei down against a tree then set off to find some firewood. Prowler curled up next to Yolei and placed his head on her lap. It was the same comforting position he had taken up seven years ago. Yolei began to stroke his fur. "What do you think Prowler? Should we trust him?" Yolei asked the timber wolf. _What does your heart tell you, my lady? Yolei looked in the direction Ken had gone. "I don't think he wants to hurt me, but he's hiding something." Prowler looked into her eyes. __What do you think it is? Yolei shook her head. "I don't know." Prowler looked down for a moment then back at her. __My I tell you a secret my lady. Yolei looked at him surprised, but she nodded. __I lead him to you. Yolei's eyes went wide. "What?" She asked in disbelief. __When I saw you run from the castle I knew I had to help, but I didn't know how. I heard him walking through the forest and when I saw him, something about him told me that he would help you. I chased him to you and he did exactly what I thought he would. I trust him my lady, but if you tell me to, I will chase him away. Tears began to well up in Yolei's eyes. She knew how much Prowler cared about her and she had watched him fight off the leader of the guards to save her._

"No. I trust your judgment, I trust him. I just wish he would tell me what he's hiding, it's unnerving." After about ten minutes Ken returned with a bundle of sticks in his arms. Within a few moments he had a strong fire burning. He looked to Yolei and noticed that she was rubbing her ankle. He walked over and knelt in front of her. "Do you mind?" He asked gently pointing to her injured ankle. She shook her head. He lifted her ankle and began to examine it; Yolei winced slightly. "I'm sorry." He said calmly. She smiled. "It's alright." Her ankle was swelling and Ken thought she might have sprained it. _Thank goodness Joe told how to treat injuries in an emergency. One of Ken's only friends was the healer at his castle, a twenty-two year old man named Joe. He'd taught Ken how to take care of himself and heal wounds if lost in the wild. Ken knew of plenty of herbs that could reduce the swelling and ease the pain of Yolei's injury. "It looks like it might be sprained. I know of some herbs that might help, but I don't know if I'll be able to find them around here." Ken admitted. "It's alright. Prowler knows these woods like the back of his paw, he can help you find them." Yolei calmly stroked the timber wolf's rough fur. Ken looked at the wolf not knowing what to think. "Prowler, Ken needs your help. Do you think you could help him find the herbs he needs?" Yolei asked Prowler. __Of course my lady. Prowler stood up and walked up to Ken. "Umm...we won't go far. Just incase those men come back." Ken said eyeing the wolf. __It actually looks like it understands her._

As Ken and Prowler searched the woods for the healing plants need to help Yolei, thoughts ran through Ken's mind. How did the wolf know to push Ken toward Yolei? Did it really understand her? Why had those Vedalun knights attacked her? What had happened to the other guard? Why hadn't he attacked? Why had he seemed to glow purple? But the question that raced through his mind the most was, Why does my heart race every time I see her? It took them a little over an hour to find the three herbs that were needed. When they returned to the makeshift camp Ken's eyes once again fell on Yolei. Right on cue his heart began to pound. He placed the plants on the ground and began to mix them into a paste. When the mix was finished, he stood and walked over to Yolei. "Is this going to hurt?" Yolei looked into Ken blue eyes with concern. His heart melted. "No." He managed to reply. Ken applied the mix to Yolei's ankle then tore a piece of his coat off and used it as a bandage. With that done he sat down next to her.

"What are you hiding?" Ken's eyes went wide. "Excuse me?" He looked at Yolei in surprise. "Your hiding something, I know it." Ken didn't know what to say; he just sat with his mouth open. "When you introduced yourself you didn't say Sir Ken Ichijouji, you just said Ken Ichijouji. That means you're not a knight. Your cloths and sword are of a rich quality that means you come from a wealthy family. You know how to take care of an injured person that tells me that you were obviously educated. You also never told me which kingdom your from. I'm guessing you're not from Vendalun because you wouldn't have stood up to the castle knights that way. So what are you hiding?" Ken was amazed at her deduction. He wanted to tell her that he was the prince of Dentra, but he didn't know if he should. His eyes suddenly took on a pained look, which Yolei noticed. Ken opened his mouth to speak but she put a finger to his lips. She shook her head. "If it causes you that much pain you don't have to tell me." She said gently. Ken sighed and nodded. 

"What about you?" Yolei looked down. "Why were those men after you?" Yolei took a deep breath. For some reason, Yolei wanted to tell him about her pained past. "What do you know about the prophesy of the year of magic?" Yolei asked quietly. "That there is a sorceress who is the key to world domination. That whoever controls her at the dawn of the year of magic will control the world." Ken said. Yolei nodded. "What do you know about her appearance?" Ken shrugged. "She should be seventeen now with lavender hair and crimson eyes...." Ken's voice trailed off as the realization hit him. He looked at Yolei stunned. "That's right." Yolei said on the verge of tears. "I'm the sorceress." She said meekly. The tears began to gently role down her cheeks. It broke Ken's heart to watch her cry. He pulled her close to him and whispered that everything was going to be all right. Then, to that surprise of both, Ken leaned down and kissed Yolei on the lips.

******In the castle

"Have you found her yet?" Bartholomew was no longer yelling but his harsh whisper was even worse. "No father. But we are on her trail and we know now that she is traveling with a wolf and a young man." Pepin trembled. "Do you know who he is?" Pepin gulped. "We're not sure, but we think that it he may be Prince Ken of Dentra." Bartholomew growled. "If Dentra thinks that they can take my sorceress, then they are sorely mistaken." Bartholomew left the room but still yelled. "FIND HER PEPIN!! OR IT'LL BE ON YOUR HEAD!!!" Pepin trembled and gulped. He had to find her now or his father would kill him. Pepin walked slowly out of the room.

************************************************************************************************************

So what do you think? Should there be more chapters? Please review. Thanx!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The year of Magic

The year of Magic

Ok my life has been threatened so here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I've had a lot to do. Hope you like this chapter. Read about the poll at the end. ;)

************************************************************************************************************

Kari walked quietly down the hall to her brother's post. Tai saw her coming out of the corner of his eye. Kari stopped in front of her brother. "It's not safe here. We have to get out of here Tai, maybe we can join up with Yolei." Tai nodded. He knew what she was saying was true. Bartholomew had suspected that they had something to do with Yolei's escape and even if he couldn't prove it, he could just throw them in the dungeon for no reason. After all, he was the king. "All right then, let's not waste any time. We're leaving tonight. I want you to go to your room and get some things you'll need. Nothing more got that?" Kari nodded. "Good. Meet me at the front gate in about five minutes." With that, they parted. Five minutes later they were standing at the front gate. Tai looked in on the guard who controlled the gate crank. He was sleeping soundly. Tai grinned, _Good old Dustin, always sleeping on the job. Tai slowly turned the crank, hoping that it wouldn't make too much noise. The gate began to rise and, when it was about have way up, he locked the crank. He and Kari stepped out of the castle and into the world. Kari moved toward the forest. It was the last place Yolei had been seen. She missed her friend but she knew that she and Tai would find her._

*****In the forest

Ken looked down at the figure in his arms. She'd confided in him her deepest secret. She trusted him enough to tell him that she was the sorceress of the prophecy. She felt safe enough with him to cry in front of him. It had torn him apart inside to watch her cry, to watch the tears stream down from her pained eyes. He'd pulled her into his arms and tried to comfort her, he'd gently stroked her hair and whispered that everything was going to be all right. Then he surprised himself by leaning down and kissing her. She was obviously as surprised as he was, but she didn't pull away. She didn't slap him, she didn't yell at him. She'd kissed him back. When the kiss had broken, she'd layed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He could hear her breathing deeply and realized that she was sleeping. He smiled. _That's a good idea. He thought. He looked at Prowler. The timber wolf was watching over the camp. Prowler turned his head and his gray eyes meet Ken's blue ones. They came to a silent understanding. Ken untied his sheathed sword and set it down next to him. He pulled his pouch of gold coins out from his coat pocket and placed them on the ground next to his sword. Ken slowly repositioned himself so that he didn't disturb Yolei but so that he could sleep as well. Ken's eyes slowly closed and he drifted into sleep. _

Prowler watched as Ken fell into sleep. He'd watched as he had comforted Yolei and he'd seen Ken kiss her. Prowler's senses were right. When he saw Ken he knew there was something about him. He hadn't realized it at the time, but Ken was really lonely. As lonely as Yolei had been for years. Suddenly, Prowler's head snapped up. He'd heard a noise close to the camp. Prowler sniffed the air and the scent of a young man drifted to his nose. The man was too far away to see the camp, but Prowler guessed the he saw the smoke from the fire. He jumped up and ran into the bush. Prowler watched the camp, waiting for the stranger to arrive. Within a few moments, a young man, who couldn't have been older than Ken and Yolei, stepped into the clearing. Prowler looked from the boy's spiky brown hair down to his large brown boots. Prowler watched as the man's eyes flicked down to Ken's money pouch. Prowler knew what was coming, he growled slightly. In one sudden movement, the man had grabbed Ken's gold and began to run. _My lady, thief!!! Prowler screamed into Yolei's mind as he rushed from the woods. Yolei jumped and opened her eyes. She saw the man running. "KEN!! WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!!!" Yolei yelled. Ken's eyes snapped open and he jumped up to give chase. The man saw this and turned to run in the opposite direction. "STOP!!" Yolei screamed. She threw her hands up into the air and they began to glow slightly purple. Suddenly, a large, transparent, purple wall appeared in front of the man and.......WHAM!!!!! Yolei grimaced as he stumbled back a couple of steps then fell flat on the ground. Yolei dropped her hands and the wall vanished. Ken walked calmly over to the man, grabbed his pouch of gold, tossed it to Yolei, and pulled the man into a sitting position against a tree. _

"I don't have any rope to tie him with." He said to Yolei. She nodded and her eyes began to glow purple. Suddenly, ropes of pure purple energy appeared around the thief's wrists and ankles. Ken was amazed at the things he had just seen Yolei do but he knew that they had a problem to deal with and that took priority. "How are we going to wake him up?" Ken asked. "Just slap him." Yolei said. Ken chuckled. He leaned down and slapped the man across the face. "Huh? Wha...? Oh man....did you catch the number of that wagon?" He said as he rubbed his sore head. Ken took a step back as the man observed his surroundings. _Oh great Davis, what have you gotten yourself into this time? He thought to himself. He looked at the man standing in front of him. He was tall, taller than Davis, with blue eyes and black hair. He seemed to be pretty strong and Davis had noticed his sword earlier, he was obviously a fighter. __I just had to rob a warrior didn't I? Davis' eyes shifted to the wolf that stood snarling next to the guy. __Oh and he's got a pet wolf too. Just great! Suddenly Davis noticed that he was tied up. The ropes looked like purple glowing energy. "Who are you and what did you think you were doing?" The guy asked calmly. "Umm...my name is Davis and I __was robbing you." He replied. "So your a bandit huh?" Suddenly, Davis noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw a girl with lavender hair and purple eyes. No wait, they were glowing purple but they weren't really purple. A tear came to his eye but he blinked it away._

"Hey I know you don't I?" He asked her. Surprise crept over her face. "Yeah I know where I've seen you now. You were that girl locked up in Vendalun's castle right?" Yolei gasped. "How do you know that?" Davis smiled. "I got caught 'borrowing' some of the prince's stuff and I was thrown in the dungeon. I got out of course, there's no prison that can hold me. Anyway, I saw you wondering sadly around the castle. I knew that there is no princess of Vendalun so I figured that you were being held prisoner. You've got to be the sorceress that king Bart is always bragging about." She looked surprised but, "How do you know about what he brags about?" Davis laughed. "Did I mention that I'm also a great eavesdropper?" Yolei looked at Ken. "What do you think?" Ken looked back at her. "I don't think he'll try robbing us again. We should just let him go and start moving as soon as the sun comes up." Yolei nodded. "What about you?" She turned to Prowler. _I think that he would have to be extremely stupid to try and rob us again. She nodded again. "What did he say?" Ken asked. "He said that Davis would have to be extremely stupid to try it again." She looked at Ken and began to chuckle. "So what he's saying is he may try it again huh?" Ken began to laugh too. "Hey I don't find that funny!" Davis exclaimed. The laughter subsided. "Ok we'd better let him go." Ken said letting another chuckle escape his lips. "Right." Yolei agreed after one last laugh. Her eyes stopped glowing purple and the energy ropes holding Davis disappeared. He stood up and turned to leave then suddenly turned back. "Do you guys mind if I come with you?" He asked shyly. "Why?" Yolei asked. "Well I figure, we both hate good ol' king Bart and maybe we could help each other out." He said. Yolei recognized that he didn't want to wander around alone. She looked at Ken. "It's alright with me, what do you think?"_

Ken nodded. "I guess it would be alright ask Prowler." Prowler looked at Yolei. _You don't want him to be lonely. It's all right my lady. Ken and I will protect you if anything happens. Yolei smiled. She nodded to Ken. "Alright. We're leaving in the morning get some rest." Davis smiled and something snapped in Yolei's head. __That smile, that face, I know him. But I can't remember from where. For the next couple of hours, Yolei kept on throwing glances Davis' way, desperately trying to remember where she had seen him. __He said that he was at the castle, but...no that's not where I know him from. She thought to herself. Finally, Davis caught one of her glances and smiled. "You can't remember me can you?" He asked, startling her. "You recognize me but you can't put your finger on where you've seen me. Right?" He walked over and sat in front of her. Ken walked over and sat protectively sat next to her. Davis smiled again. "Come on try. I know you're strong enough." Yolei looked at him with confusion in her eyes. Davis sighed. "Maybe this will help." He looked her dead in the eyes and said, "Oh come on Yodels, don't cry. I'll find you, I promise." Yolei gasped as something flashed in Yolei's mind._

*****Flashback

An eight-year-old girl with lavender hair was playing hide-and-go-seek at the edge of a forest. A spiky haired boy of the same age charged into the brush, leaving the farm behind. "BOO!!" He screamed and the girl jumped up and ran into the field nearby. "I'm gunna get you Yodels!!" He yelled after her. "You'll hav'ta catch me first Davey!!" She yelled back. The boy tackled her. "See." The small brown haired boy panted. "I told you I'd catch ya." He giggled. "That's not fair Davis! You don't hav'ta run in a dress!" She huffed. "No you're just not as fast as me Yolei." She stuck her tongue out at him.

*****Flash

A year later: The same lavender haired girl sat in the forest, crying into the shoulder of her best friend. The boy held her close and stroked her hair. "It's not fair Davey!! Why do you have to go?!!!" Tears spilled down her cheeks as a nine-year-old Yolei looked into the face of a nine-year-old Davis. He shrugged but when he saw that it didn't help he hugged her close and said. "Oh come on Yodels, don't cry. I'll find you, I promise."

*****End flashback

As the visions stopped flooding her mind, Yolei realized there where tears falling down her cheeks. She looked into Davis' concerned face. She reached up and pulled him into her arms. Yolei cried into the shoulder of her best friend. "Why did you leave?" She whispered through her tears.Davis hugged her tighter, then pulled back and looked into her eyes. 

"When we were nine, a group of bandits sacked my home. They killed my family and were planning to bring me with them. They were going to train me in the ways of the thief. I couldn't leave without saying good-bye so I escaped the night before we left. I came to see you and tell you I was leaving. The old wizard that had traveled with the group found out about this and erased me from your memory. I had promised I'd find you and as soon as I was old enough, I set out on my own to look for you. I made it to your farm but it was deserted. I asked a passerby what happened and he said that four years before you had been taken to Vendalun castle. A few years later, I stumbled upon a large castle. I snuck inside and stole some stuff from the prince's bedroom. I as about to make a clean get away when I saw you in the garden. You looked so sad and I couldn't believe it was you. I don't know how long I stood there with my jaw hanging, but a guard saw me and I didn't make it out of the castle. I was thrown in the dungeon, like I said, there's no dungeon that can hold me. I escaped and heard you had too so I came looking for you. I'm sorry I tried to rob you, I didn't see you Yolei. I didn't know you were here. When I did see you, I realized that you didn't remember me because you never used your powers on me before. I wasn't going to say anything; I just wanted to help protect you. When I saw you looking at me, I realized I had to try. I knew you were stronger than that old wizard Yodels." Davis said with a sigh.

"I missed you." Yolei said as he hugged her again. "So were you to like, a couple?" Ken asked. Both Yolei and Davis began to laugh. "No way! She's like my little sister!" Davis exclaimed. "Davis was my best friend when we were little." Yolei chuckled at Ken's blushing face. Davis laughed a little more before yawning, saying goodnight, walking to the other side of the camp, and falling asleep. "You should have seen your face." Yolei chuckled at Ken. "Umm...Yolei. About earlier...I um." Yolei pulled him to her. She kissed him lightly. "Shhh. You don't need to explain anything." She told him as she fell asleep in his arms. Ken sighed. This girl was defiantly different from the rest. And even though he had just met her, Ken knew one thing for sure, he loved this girl.

************************************************************************************************************

So how was this chapter? Please review...oh and if you do, I'm starting a little poll. Tell me which character in this story is your FAVORITE and which character you HATE. I'll post the results with my next chapter. Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4

The Year of Magic

Ok sorry this chapter took a little bit longer but I've been working on a song fic that I hope will come out soon. Oh yeah and not enough people answered my poll for me to list the results but maybe next chapter...

************************************************************************************************************

"What's up Tai?" Kari asked. Her brother looked up and into her face. "I've found their trail." Kari looked confused. "_Their trail? As in more than one?" Tai nodded. "It looks like Yolei has been joined by two men and a wolf." He stated calmly. "Well we know who the wolf is. It's got to be the one you caught her talking to before." Kari said, looking at the wolf's tracks. "I know." Tai replied. "But I didn't know that Yolei had any friends besides us." Kari nodded. "I'm worried about her." She whispered. "It's going to be alright." Her brother said as he stood up to comfort his sister. "Yolei's strong she'll be alright." Kari nodded again. "I know."_

*****Deeper in the woods

"YOLEI!! STOP!!" Ken ran to her side. She had been attempting to stand. "I told you not to put any pressure on your ankle." He said gently. "If you do it'll get worse." Yolei sighed, but nodded and sat back down. Ken had told her not to stand, but it annoyed her. She wanted to be able to walk on her own again. Not that she didn't like the fact that Ken had carried her everywhere. A few feet away, Davis chuckled. "No one ever could get Yodels to listen." Yolei turned her head toward him. "I heard that!" She yelled. Davis began to chuckle some more. "Come on Ken. We'd better scout ahead. To see if Bart's troops got ahead of us." Davis waved Ken into the bush. Once they had gotten out of earshot, Davis turned to Ken. "Why haven't you told her?" He asked. Ken looked stunned. "Tell her what?" He asked. Davis sighed. "I know who you are and I know you haven't told Yolei. Why?" Ken's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Davis shook his head. "I know your Prince Ken Ichijoiji of Dentra." Davis said looking right at him. "I also know about the prophecy. I saw how you where holding her last night. How do I know your not using her?" Ken looked down at the ground. "You obviously don't know the history I have with my kingdom." Ken said slowly. "So tell me." Ken looked at Davis' face. "I ran away. I couldn't stand it there any longer." Davis lifted an eyebrow. "Why?" Ken sighed. "Because no one likes me for who I am. They want to be around me because of my looks, my brain, and my title. Yolei is the first person that likes me for me. I'm afraid that if I tell her who I really am, she'll either hate me, or start seeing me as Prince Ken instead of Ken."

Davis huffed. "You don't give her enough credit. Tell her." With that Davis took a step farther ahead. "Tell her now or I will." He said before leaving Ken alone. _I guess I'll have to. I hope she doesn't hate me. Ken turned back toward camp. When he reached it, he saw Yolei stroking Prowler. He walked up to her and she smiled. His heart melted, but he knew what he had to do. "Umm...Yolei. I need to tell you something." He looked at Prowler. "Prowler can you give us a minute?" Yolei asked. The timber wolf stood and padded off to where he had last seen Davis. "What's the matter?" Yolei asked when she saw Ken's worried expression. "Yolei I need to tell you something, but I'm afraid you'll hate me." Yolei pulled him next to her; she could tell how hard this was for him. "Ken, no matter what it is, I won't hate you." She said gently. He looked into those big crimson eyes. He took a deep breath and, "I'm the prince of Dentra." He blurted. "What?!" Yolei was stunned. Of all the things she thought he'd say, this was not one of them. She felt betrayed and angry. "Please don't hate me." He whispered meekly. Suddenly all of her angry just melted away. She looked at his face and saw so much pain there. A tear rolled slowly down his cheek. Yolei raised her hand to his face and wiped it away. He looked up and his gaze met hers. Yolei shifted so that she was kneeling in front of Ken. "Ken. I'm going to try something. I want to know if it's alright for me to see your past." Ken looked at her stunned. But he nodded slowly; he wanted her to trust him._

Yolei placed her index and middle fingers of her right hand on Ken's forehead. She closed her eyes and whispered for him to relax. Yolei was attempting to create a temporary connection between her and Ken. There was a sudden flash of purple and then she was seeing his memories.

*****Flash

A young boy with black, no, indigo hair was sitting with an older boy in what was obviously a bedroom. The older boy looked as if he was teaching the younger boy how to read. Suddenly, a middle-aged man entered the room. "Sam, it's time to go. You've got to meet the princess in an hour." The man said. "Alright father just a minute." The man nodded and left. "Ken, I have to go now. Don't worry I'll be back soon and I want you to practice very hard while I'm gone. Ok?" Sam asked the younger boy. "Ok, Sam, I will." The young Ken said happily. The spiky-haired youth patted his younger brother's head, then he stood to leave. When he reached the door, he turned around. "And Ken?" The little boy looked up. "I'm very proud of you." He said simply, and then left. Ken smiled then went back to his work.

*****Flash

A slightly older Ken was sitting in his parents throne room, watching his mother teach the ladies-in-waiting how to act at a ball. Suddenly, the throne room doors were thrown open and a large man ran in. "Caster, what is the meaning of this!!" The queen yelled. "I'm sorry Milady Ichijoiji," The hunter panted, "but your son, Prince Sam." The queen stood quickly. "What's wrong?" Ken heard the worried tone in her voice. "There's...been...an accident." Caster sputtered. Ken's mother dashed out of the room. Large tears began to roll down the small boy's cheeks.

*****Flash

It was cold and gray, Ken held onto his mother's skirt tightly. He saw his brother lying in the casket. He turned his face back to his mother. "Mommy, why isn't Sam awake? Is he sick?" He asked. Fresh tears began to fall from his mother's eyes. Seeing his mother cry made Ken cry also, but he had no one to hold him. His mother had his father but he was alone. A boy with blue hair, and much older than Ken, walked over and placed his arm around the small boy's shoulders. Ken turned to his friend. "What's wrong with him Joe?" Joe hugged the little boy the explained that his brother had been injured while learning to hunt. "He's not coming back Ken. He died." Joe said slowly. "But he still hasn't Robin Hood to me! He promised he would! He wouldn't leave without reading it to me right?" He pleaded. "No Ken, he wouldn't, but he didn't have a choice." The small boy kept crying.

*****Flash

A much older Ken, obviously his current age, stood outside in a dress suit. He just stared into a small pond in his castle's garden. There was a ball going on in the castle behind him, but he wasn't interested in it. "Ken?" He turned to see a much older Joe walking toward him. "Why aren't you inside?" Ken sighed and turned back to the pond. "I can't stand balls, you know that. Nobody in there likes Ken. They like Prince Ken and they'd like him even more if he'd pick their daughter to be his wife." Ken began to rub his forehead. "I can't take this anymore Joe. Ever since Sam died, my parents have been trying to get me to be just like him. Or marry me off so they can have grandkids and forget that he died. I have to get out of here now. If I stay a moment longer, I may end up killing someone." Joe chuckled. "Don't worry." The healer said. "I'll help you escape." Ken turned to his friend. "Thank you Joe."

*****Flash

Ken was running through the forest. A few paces back, a large, sleek timer wolf gave chase. Ken ran to a clearing where he saw a young lavender haired girl being held hostage. Without hesitation, he jumped in to help.

*****End of flashes

Yolei broke the connection. She fell forward into Ken's waiting arms. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. She smiled though she was exhausted. "It's alright Ken. It just drained a lot of my energy that's all." Ken nodded. "What did you do?" Yolei snuggled up to him. "I formed a connection between us. I saw your memories." Ken looked surprised, but he said, "I saw yours too." Yolei stiffened slightly. "What of my past did you see?" Ken asked before she could say anything. "I saw you with your brother. He was teaching you how to read. I saw the day he died, his funeral, the day you ran away, and the day we met." Yolei was very weary now, she could barely keep her eyes open. "What of _my past did you see?" She asked. All she heard before she passed out in his arms was, "Everything."_

************************************************************************************************************

So what did you think? Please review!! Oh and if you do answer my poll, who is your FAVORITE character and which character do you HATE?!! Thanx!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

The Year of Magic

The Year of Magic

Hey! The results are in! Thanx to everyone who reviewed and e-mailed me their answers. It's a dead tie between Ken and Yolei for FAV. character! Prowler came in second. Here's a big surprise, King Bartholomew is the most HATED character. Believe it or not Kari came in second on that one. I didn't know that many people hated Kari. I'm not a big fan of her myself (something about her attitude disturbs me) but I didn't think she would win second place for most hated character in a story. Oh well, on with the story!!!!!

************************************************************************************************************

"We've picked up their trail, sir." Pepin said making sure not to make eye contact with his father. "How long until my sorceress is returned?" Bartholomew asked. His voice was calm but it would have scared even the bravest of men to death. "We should be able to close in on their camp in a day or two." Pepin replied with mock-courage. "Good. I will be accompanying you." The king turned and left the camber. His son gulped. This was the last thing he needed.

*****Meanwhile in Lionantha

"So it's true? The sorceress escaped from Bartholomew?" King Jonathan asked. "Yes your majesty. According to our spies, she is traveling with two men and a wolf." His captain of the guards informed him. "Send out an escort. Bring her here, unharmed." Jonathan ordered. "Sir, if I may?" Jonathan turned to the captain. "Of course, T.K. What's troubling you?" The blond man stood. "Sir, this girl has obviously been used by King Bartholomew. What makes you think she will come here willingly?" The young man was right. King Jonathan knew that he couldn't force her; she was a human being. That wasn't the only problem; the fact that he knew about her magic and what it could do to a man didn't help much either. "Alright, T.K., you've made your point. Offer her an escort here, if she refuses don't push it. Follow her and make sure that Bartholomew doesn't take her again." T.K. nodded then left the room.

*****In the forest

Davis leaned against a tree watching Yolei and Ken. Yolei was asleep in Ken's arms; he held her close as if, if he let go, she would disappear. Davis had returned to find them this way. He smiled; he knew how Yolei felt about Ken. He knew she wouldn't hate him. That's why he had told Ken to tell her. Suddenly, he heard some branches breaking not to far away. He looked to Prowler quickly. His ears were perked and Davis knew he had heard it too. The Timber wolf was at the other end of the camp when he heard strangers approaching. Davis whistled and Prowlers head shot around to look at him. Davis stood and motioned for the wolf to follow. They walked into the brush and crept toward the source of the sound.

They soon spotted a large group of men. They wore the light blue colors of Lionantha and were lead by a young, blond man of about Davis' age. The wolf and the thief moved closer so they could here what was being said. "Alright men, spread out. King Jonathan wants the sorceress found _unharmed understand?" His men nodded. "Good. Return here immediately if you hear my whistle." The men dispersed. As soon as the troops were gone, Davis stepped from the shelter of the trees. "What are you doing here, T.J.?" The tall blond man whipped around. As soon as his blue eyes fell on Davis he relaxed. "I should be asking you the same question, Davis. And my name is T.__K." Davis just stared at the other man icily. "Why are you wearing Lionantha's colors?" Davis asked his voice deadly calm. "I though you were the Prince of Adventura." T.K.'s eyes grew narrow. "I am. My brother was recently crowned King. Matt told me that he wants me to learn how to become a great leader. That's why I'm the __captain of Lionatha's guards." T.K. replied slowly. "And Queen Sora agreed to this as well?" Davis asked. "Of course. My sister-in-law and my brother agree on everything." The prince spat. Davis almost laughed. He knew how much the prince resented Matt for marrying Sora. Sora was T.K.'s first crush, even though Matt didn't know it. "Alright, one more question." Davis began. "I don't have to answer any more of your questions, thief." T.K. sneered. "Ow, T.K., that hurt." Davis said sarcastically. "My question is, why are you are you looking for the sorceress?"_

"That's none of your business." T.K. growled. "Oh, but I think it is. What do you think Prowler?" The timber wolf stepped out of the brush and into T.K.'s sight. Prowler growled at T.K. and bared his teeth. Even though he couldn't understand much of what was said, he knew it had something to do with his princess. "A WOLF!!" Suddenly the realization of the wolf's presence hit T.K. like a ton of bricks. "Your one of the men traveling with the sorceress, aren't you?" Davis just stared at him. "She has a name you know." He replied his voice was so cold it could have frozen a fire. "Take me to her now, Davis." T.K. half-shouted. Davis shook his head. "No, you might try to hurt her." T.K. almost exploded. "Why the hell do you care?!!! You never cared about anything else in your life and now your going to protect some stupid witch!!!!!!" Davis grabbed the collar of T.K.'s tunic and almost lifted him off the ground. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT!!! DO YOU THINK SHE'S THE SORCERESS BY CHOICE?!!! DO YOU THINK SHE LIKES HAVING KINGDOMS CHASE HER AROUND TRYING TO CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF HER?!!!! NO SHE HATES IT AND SHE'S MISERABLE!!!! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU ADD TO THAT MISERY!!! UNDERSTAND?!" T.K. was stunned that she meant that much to Davis he just had to know why. "Again Davis, why do you care so much." Davis set T.K. down. "We grew up together, she's my best friend...she's m..._like my little sister." T.K. could tell by the way Davis had stuttered the 'm...__like my little sister' that he was hiding something._

"I don't want to hurt her, Davis. King Jonathan sent me to find her. My orders are to offer her an escort to Lionantha. If she refuses, then I am to watch over her." Davis shook his head. "She doesn't need you to do that. She got me, Ken, and Prowler over there." He said indicating the wolf. "Orders are orders Davis. Please just take me to her." Davis thought it over for a second and decided that it wouldn't do any harm if T.K. were the only one came. "Alright, but just you. Follow me." Davis led T.K. toward the camp with Prowler close behind.

*****Meanwhile back at camp

Ken watched Yolei sleep. He'd seen everything that had happened to her during her life and he couldn't help but wonder how such a fragile looking creature could have remanded so strong through all of her hardships. He liked the idea that she had formed a temporary connection between the two of them. He knew it was so she could be sure she could trust him, but he didn't think she had meant to let him see her past as well. Yolei stirred slightly in his arms. "Are you ok?" he asked. She smiled. "I'm alright. Just a little tired that's all." Ken pulled her close to him. "I was worried." He admitted. He kissed her lightly. Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching them. A few moments later, Davis arrived with a tall blond man behind him. "T.K. this is Miyako Yolei Inoue and I believe you know Ken." T.K. nodded. "Yodels, this is Prince T.K. of Adventura. He's the captain of Lionantha's guards." T.K. stepped forward. "Sorceress, I bring a message for you, from King Jonathan."

*****A few miles away

King Bartholomew and his son were quickly approaching the group of young travelers. His mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of getting his sorceress back. He would stop at nothing to return her to his castle. Even if it meant killing her companions. He would have no problem with that.

TBC...

************************************************************************************************************

So what did you think? Have you guys guessed what Davis is hiding yet? I know almost everyone is OOC but this is an A/U. Please review! Oh and for anyone who reads the Roswell High book series, you know where I got the connection thing from! Hopefully my next chapter will be out soon. If I get enough reviews(hint, hint, hint). ;)


	6. Chapter 6

0 6 pt 6 pt 0 

                                                        The Year of Magic

Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, but I'm sure that you guys have all had the same problem with uploading chapters right? Oh well. Any way, here's chapter six. ;)

**********************************************************************************

*****On the trail

                "Father! We're closing in!" Pepin's voice sang out to his gloomy father. "How far are they?" Bartholomew's gravelly tone made Pepin stop in his tracks. "Not far father. Maybe, a day or two's journey." Bartholomew nodded. "Good. I want my sorceress back as soon as possible." With that, the dark king stood and turned from his son. He was determined to retrieve what was "his".

*****Deeper in the woods

                "Sorceress, I bring a message from King Jonathan." Before he could continue, Yolei raised her hand. "Please don't call me that." T.K. looked puzzled. "What?" She explained. "Please don't call me 'Sorceress'. I have a name you know. Or do you?" T.K. turned to Davis, who simply smirked. "I didn't think so." Yolei sighed. "My name is Miyako Yolei Inoue. You may call me Yolei if you want. But **_DON'T call me 'Sorceress'." T.K. nodded. "I understand." Ken nudged Yolei. "Oh yeah. What is your message?" She asked. "King Jonathan offers you a safe escort to his castle." Yolei shook her head fiercely. "No! No kingdoms! No royalty!" Yolei's eyes were wide with fright. "But Ken there is a prince. You know that right?" T.K. asked. "Yes I know that. I also know of Ken's past. In fact I've seen it. I know I can trust him, but I don't know if I can trust you. Or King Jonathan."_**

                T.K. took a step back. Yolei was becoming angry. She knew what it was that T.K. was trying to do. He was attempting to cause dissention within their group. He was hoping he could trick her into hating Ken, that way, he assumed, she would go with him. This made her angry, and her anger caused her eyes to glow purple. "I'm sorry, my lady. I never meant to offend you." Yolei's eyes dimmed. This entire time, Davis had been standing behind T.K., chuckling. "Did you really think she was that dense?" He asked through giggles. "I mean come on. Not even I would have fallen into that trap." T.K. whirled around to face the thief. "Why don't you mind your own business? This is between me and the sorceress." His voice was cold, but nowhere near as cold as the voice that spoke next. "I told you..." Yolei's eyes flared purple. "...don't call me sorceress." T.K. fell to the ground. His arms and legs were bound with the same purple energy ropes that had bound Davis earlier. "Hey! What's going on?!"

                "I warned you! But you didn't' listen! I asked you not to call me sorceress, but you go and do it any way! Oh by the way, the answer to your message is a definite... no! I want nothing to do with any kingdom. Especially not when it's so close to the Year of Magic." Yolei's statement was finished softly. "That's fine, but it means that I must accompany you." Ken's eyes narrowed. "What? Why?" T.K. began to struggle in his bonds. "Release me and I'll tell you." Ken shook his head. "I don't think so." T.K. huffed. "Fine. King Jonathan ordered me to protect the sor... Yolei." Ken looked at Yolei then back at T.K. "I think Davis, Prowler, and I have that covered." T.K. shrugged. "You can never have too much protection, especially with King Bartholomew on your trail." Yolei stiffened slightly at the mention of her former captor. She began to shake at the thought of him catching her again. "He's right Ken. God knows what Bartholomew would do if he caught up to us." Yolei whispered. Ken pulled her closer to him. "What do you think Davis?" Davis' head shot up at Ken's question. "Well... even though I'm not that found of T.K.... he is honorable and trustworthy. It can't hurt any." Davis nodded.

                Ken looked to the timber wolf. _My lady, would you be kind enough to inform me on the events of this strange encounter. Prowler's voice spoke in Yolei's mind. She smiled. Sometimes, it amazed her at how the wolf had better grammar than most humans. She filled the wolf in on the details. __He has a strange smell to him, my lady. But I do believe he can be trusted. If not, you still have the three of us and your magic to protect you from him. Yolei nodded. "Prowler says to bring him along. But also to be wary of him." The two boys with her nodded at this. "Well, T.K., I guess that means your coming with us." Ken spoke cautiously. He obviously did not like the idea of bringing his fellow prince along. "Don't worry Ken. I've got __you." Yolei whispered gently. _

                Yolei turned back to the bound prince. Her eyes lost their purple glow and the ropes once again disappeared. "Thank you... Yolei. I must inform my troops that I will not be returning to the castle with them." With that, the young captain left. Davis' chocolate eyes followed him and, with a nod from Yolei, so did Davis.

*****Elsewhere

                "Are we any closer, Tai?" Kari asked her brother. "Yes. They're not far ahead now. We should reach them in about a day. Maybe less if the move fast." Kari nodded. She and her brother began to make camp for the night. All the while Kari hopped that her friend was all right.

*****Farther away

                "WHY HAVE WE STOPPED?!!" The King's voice rang out. "I'm sorry father, but the horses need a rest and the men are tired. We have to stop and make camp." Pepin's voice was barely above a whisper. "Are you aware that we could lose them?!" Bartholomew's beady eyes narrowed. "Yes I know sir, but we have no choice." Bartholomew huffed but said no more. _Tomorrow girl. Tomorrow you will be mine again. The evil king's thought's dissolved as he drifted into sleep._

**********************************************************************************

So how was that? Again, sorry about the wait. I should have the next chapter out soon. If I have enough reviews (Hint, hint, hint) ;)


End file.
